Humphrey's Dark Trip Back
by Kail-The-Wolf72
Summary: Humphrey has suffered from one of the worst pains someone can experience, the loss of a loved one. After Kate's death, or has been hard for Humphrey to accept this. He must take care of his two kids, Kail and Jewel, as he tries to pull himself back into reality. What happened to Kate, will humphrey be able to handle this alone? Read "Humphreys Dark Trip Back" To find out!
1. Intro

**Intro:**

* * *

**Kate's POV:**

_Five months ago:_

It was a gorgeous day. The leaves were all sorts of colors. The sunset was on the horizon, all different types of color, orange, red, and even purple. I was walking will Lilly through the trees, trying to show her how to hunt.

"Now Lilly, do you see that deer. Watch what I do when I hunt. That's the best way to learn." I told her. I hid in the tall grass, waiting for it to expose its neck. When it did, I was about to lunge after it, until I noticed it was alarmed, but not by me, but by something else.

"Aren't you going to get it?" Lilly asked.

"Shh!" I said just as a loud bang echoed throughout the forest. The deer dropped as a large man with a rifle appeared out of the bushes.

"Who is he?" Lilly asked just when i shushed her again.

"A Hunter, there must be more of them. Go back to the pack and warn everyone about the hunters." I told Lilly, "I'll scare this one off." I said as I crept up to him. I cleared out my throat and let out a low growl. I came out of the grass and he turned around.

He clenched his rifle to his chest as he backed up slowly. I jumped at him, my jaw wide open. BANG! I hear a loud noise and feel a pain in my side. I flew to the side of the hunter. I find the strength to look up and I see another hunter walk by me with a pistol.

"You idiot, if don't be afraid to pull the trigger. Now let's go before we attract any attention," he says as they get in the truck and drive off.

I collapsed as I saw my blood leave my body. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Lilly, I looked her dead in the eyes. Her face was in shock and she was horrified at what she just saw. "Kate!!!"

_Present Day:_

**How do you like this Chapter? Let me know in the comments and don't forget to read up on this story. I know this was a short chapter, but so are the first chapters of all my stories. Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Humphrey's POV:**

"Ahhh!" I shout as I pop wide awake in a cold sweat. It has been five months since Kates death, what happened that night will haunt me forever.

I still remember the day Lily came back with her fur madded and tear rolling down her face. She tried to explain what happend but couldn't, she just cried. I calmed her down and asked what was wrong, when she spoke, i didnt beleave her. Kate was such a strong wolf, i didnt know what could bring her down. I kicked her out of my den and i waited for Kate to return that night, but she never came.

To this day, twice a week i have a vivid dream about that very same day, like i was there, like i could stop it. But its like im a ghost, nothing i do will change anything. It start the same way and it ends the same way. How much i hated that dream, oh how i hated that dream, but it just wont go away, no matter how long i wait.

Lilly hasn't been the same since either, but we help each other out. I havent done my duties in 5 months, and i was the leader of this pack, now thats she gone. Lilly is the only reason i havnt decided to just quit, end it all, run. Just run and never look back. Her, and my kids that is.

I know they lost thier mother, but they were young. I know its hard on them, but i grew up with Kate, she has been with me forever. Lilly watches them while i sleep and she returns them when i awake. She is always welcome in my den.

She has suffered from a loss too, not just Kate, but her mate, Garth. Just like Kate, one day he was there, the next he wasn't. I dont know what happened and i'll never ask. He died shortly before she did, thats why Kate took lilly hunting in the first place.

"Humphrey, you ok?" Lilly asked, standing at the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm was just that dream again," I told her.

"Really, any different?" She asked, i told her that i always tries to stop it, but i never succeed.

"No," I look around the den, "Wheres Kail and Jewel?"

"I left them with my dad, want me to bring them to you?" She asked i nodded as she left. I rarely leave my den, only for emergencies. I just can't pick myself up to get out. I just lie here all day, waiting for something, what that is, i have no idea.

**Lilly's POV**:

I was making my way toward Winston's den to pick up Humphreys kids. I brought up to Humphrey that we should just get together. Kates went, Garths gone, why not? He thought i was joking, it was the first and only time I've heard him laugh since the accident.

There are five stages of dealing with death: Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Humphrey went through the first 3 in like a day, but he seems like he hasn't left the 4 stages. My goal is to help him. He needs to accept that she's gone. Just like I did with Garth and Kate a month ago.

I just reached his den to see the kids playing outside with him watching. "Hey Lilly, is Humphrey better yet?" He asked.

"I hope so. He still only leaves the den for food and water. I'm just here to pick up the kids. Were they good today?" I asked my dad.

"Oh, yeah. They were fine. You can always bring them here, I don't do much anymore so I'm always free." He says as I take Kail and jewel with me.

Kail was Humphrey's color with Kate's eyes and a white underbelly. He is a really playful, active, and curious wolf. He hangs out with his sister, Jewel, more than anything nowadays. Jewel is a white colored wolf, a gene from Humphrey's mother, with light blue eyes. She is the sweetest thing, or I should say was the sweetest thing. She thought that everything on earth was cupcakes and rainbows, until Kates's death. She doesn't speak much with anybody anymore and loses her temper easily. Even with this huge change, I still that's a sweet wolf is in there somewhere.

"Come on guys, let's get you back to your dad," I tell them.

"Ok, Lilly," Kail says as he follows me to his den.

**Humphrey's POV:**

I was awoken by Salty who came to check on me, I must have fallen asleep.

"Hey humphrey, how have you been?" He asked me.

"I've been better." I say, "What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing what you've been up to, also, log sledding isn't as fun without you." He said as I let out a laugh.

"Even if I wasn't emotionally dead, I still couldn't do that with you. I have a pack to take care of, if it wasn't for Lilly, I don't know what i'd do." I tell him as i lay back down and he sighs.

"Ok, ill stop by soon. I have to go meet up with Karen." He says as he leaves. Karen is his girlfriend, i dont know what shes like, ive nevrr met her, they just started dating a month ago.

I tried to stay awake while I waited for Lilly to show up. Instead, I fell asleep anyway.

**Dream:**

It was the dream, but, it felt different... Normally, i was like a sprit, or ghost watching over them. But this time, i wasn't, i was in Lillys place. It was still her, but i was me too.

I heard nothing, but i knew what she was saying. Kate told her/me to leave, to warn the other, i didnt listen. I ran around a corner and watched the whole thing. When lilly hid in the bush, my spirt felt like it exited her body i could see her now. I looked at kate, about to lunge at the hunter.

She jumps out of the grass and right as she was about to attack, i saw the other hunter shoot her in the side. At that moment time around us stoped and a ghost left her body. I would have never of guessed what would of happened next. She looked at me like i was there now and she spoke.

"Its ok Humphrey, i'm fine now."

**Reality:**

I shot strait up and looked at the den entrence to see Lilly and the kids.

"Are you alright Humphrey?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was the dream..." She cut me off.

"Humphrey, you know that..."

"No no no, it was different this time, she, she spoke to me."

**How do you like this chapter? Leave a comment on what you think, read the next chapter to find out what the dream means and what will happen next. Have a great rest of your day (or night) and...**

**Piece!**


	3. Start of a Long Journey

**_About six months ago, Kate's death upseted the whole pack; however, Humphrey seemed to take this news the worst. He has tried to move on, with the help of Lilly, but he cant shake the thought of losing Kate. That is until one night, she spoke to him..._**

**Chapter 3****: _Start of a Long Journey_**

* * *

**Humphreys POV:**

It was the next day, but i have awoken earlier this morning than usual. Kail and Jewel was still sleeping so i got out of the den to collect some fresh air. This has been the first time i have stepped outside of my den in weeks, the pack wasn't looking to well. I think its about time i get off my ass and act like the leader i am.

"Humphrey?" I hear a voice behind me call out. I turn to see Lilly strolling on towards me. "I haven't seen you out of your den in days, what made you come out?"

"I don't know, i have been inside for far to long and i think i need to get some exercise." I replied.

"Mind if i tag along?" She asked.

"Really? Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked, and she looked at me disappointed. "I don't mind." I then told her.

"I don't have many friends besides you. Well, there was Kate and Garth and..." She stopped, i could tell she was trying to hold back a tear. As we walked, there was a question that was on my mind that i wanted answered, but i didn't want to upset her more.

"Lilly, uh, what... what happened to Garth?" I finally asked, she looked down at the ground and sighed.

"He died." She said.

"How?"

"He was assigned by Winston to go patrol the perimeters of the pack, there was a dangerous wolf out that day. When he left that night, i never saw him again. He might still be alive but, there was no trace of him. I gave up hope a month after his disappearance." She said with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry, i know how it feels to lose someone you love..." She interrupts me.

"Yeah, i lost two people within a two week period. You don't know that pain."

"i do actually, my parents. Why do you think you never met them. Anyway! the past is the past, we need to look ahead for the future." I said, changing the subject.

"Ok, what are we doing Humphrey?" She asked, "Seems like we are just going in circles."

"Technically, we are. I just wanted to stroll around the pack for a while and then go and meet up with Winston, i wonder what he is doing these days?" I say as he continued to stroll around the pack.

**Kail's**** POV:**

I began to open my eyes as the daylight from the outside blinded me. It was strange, usually, Lilly wakes us up and walks us down to Winston's den, and lets our dad sleep. But she wasn't here and neither is he. I looked over at Jewel, she always slept so peacefully.

"Hey Jewel, time to get up," I say as I rolled her over. She slowly opened her eyes a yawned.

"Where's Dad and Lilly?" She asked.

"I don't know, I think they went somewhere," I replied. I was old enough that he trusted me alone, but I don't know how I felt watching over Jewel while he was away.

"Where?" She asked again.

"I don't know, but let's head on over to Winston's, he might know something," I say as we start on over to his place.

**Winston's POV:**

I was sitting in my den, awake since the day before. I haven't been getting much sleep recently. I am an old wolf and I can feel my life withering away by the days. My senses aren't what they used to be, but I did hear some familiar voices outside.

"Hey, Winston!" I hear Kail call from outside as he entered my den.

"Hey... where is Lilly?" I asked.

"Dunno, I thought she was with you. I woke up this morning and there was no one around, except for Jewel of course, " He started as he laid down. Jewel walked outside.

"Honey, where are you going?" I ask her as I follow her.

"Outside!" was all she said, I decided to stay back. I have a feeling that she was trying to act tough, but she was a shipwreck inside. Right as she left the den, Humphrey and Lilly walked in. Lilly was expected but I haven't seen Humphrey in about half a year, I hardly recognized him, his fur seemed to darken to a dark grey, almost black even.

"Humphrey?" Was all I said.

"Yeah, surprised, what are my kids doing here?" he asked, Jewel stayed outside and Kail was asleep.

"They came looking for you, they thought you came here."

"Who, me or her," Humphrey said, referring to Lilly.

"Both of you, where were you guys?" I asked again.

"Just taking a stroll through the pack, I decided it was best to stretch my legs. What have I missed in the pack?" He asked.

"Nothing much has happened, why?"

"I'm the pack leader now and I need something to take my mind off of, well, you know." He replied. "So, nothing new in this pack, nothing I need to take care of."

"No." I simply said.

"Good, do you mind watching my kids a little while longer?" He asked.

"Of course not, why?" I asked.

"The real reason I left my place because of the dream I had last night..." He was interrupted by Lilly.

"Humphrey, not again." She said.

"No, this time she spoke again, this time she said I need to go to where she deceased." He looked at Lilly, "And you know where that is so I need you to take me there."

"Humphrey! I have told you, you need..." He stopped her.

"...and I told you, we are going to the place where she drew her last breath and that is final!" He said, with his stern, dad voice.

"Ok." Was all she said, and she walked out. He looked at me and simply said...

"Watch over them, please." And he left.

**How was this chapter, it took a while because I wrote this chapter, read it, hated it, a rewrote it again. I think this was a better path. Anyways, have a great rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**


	4. Lost in the Darkness

**_Six months ago a tragedy struck, Kates's death leads Humphrey into a depressing state. After half a year, he decided to pick himself up and troll around the pack after he had the recurring dream about her death, which lead him to believe there is more that he has yet to uncover._**

**Chapter 4: **

* * *

**Humphrey POV:**

I and Lilly were walking near the edge of the pack when we were stopped by Candu, the pack perimeter guard.

"Hey, Humphrey! Where are you two going?" He asked, we obviously couldn't tell him where we were actually going, he'd never allowed it.

"We thought we' d get away for a few days. You know, check out the country." I said.

"What, are you two together now?" He said, probably jokingly. Lilly was about to say something when i covered her mouth with my paw.

"Yeah, i figured that i needed to get out there!" i said, lying, my heart belonged to Kate, and only Kate. But telling him we were together would lessen the chance of him following.

"Get out there?" he repeated, "with your sister-in-law?" I bit my tongue.

"Um-hm." I nodded in agreement.

"Ok," he said uneasily as he let us leave.

"What was that for?!" she whispered angrily.

"We could risk him following us. He's like you, he wouldn't want me going to the place of her death. I needed a way for him not to follow. A couple getting away for some alone time was the best i could think of and i couldn't risk you blabbing to him." I said as we continued walking.

"Well, we better find shelter soon, looks like a storm is on its way." She said as she pointed to the grey clouds in the distance.

"That looks pretty far away though, i bet if we keep heading north, the strong will pass behind us and we won't even get hit." I rebuttal

"Looks can be deceiving, i bet that storm will hit us at sunset. It won't matter how fast we run but it'll hit us before we get there." She stated.

"Let's keep going, if it hits us, we will take cover," I say as we continued.

**Candu's POV:**

I trotted on to Winston's den, I just had the strangest interaction with Humphrey.

"Candu? What are you doing here?" He implored.

"I just ran into Humphrey and Lilly, you never said they were dating," I replied.

"Their what?!" Eve stated.

"Now just... there not dating, or i don't think so. Why do you say?"

"I ran into them at the border, that's what Humphrey said," I explained to him.

"Oh, i know what he's doing. I didn't want him to go but he left before i could say anything."

"Go where?" I ask.

"To her grave. I need you to follow him and report back him back to me."

"Will do!" I said as i left.

"Better hurry looks like a storm is coming."

**Humphreys POV:**

A couple of hours has passed since we ran into Candu, I and Lilly haven't spoken much since we left. I was beginning to think leaving was a bad idea. However, in my gut, I felt like it was too late to turn back now.

There was a full moon tonight, this was usually the night that I and Kate would go out and have a nice time. However, things are different now. I am the pack's leader and I sure not acting like it. I have Winston watch my kids while I sit in my den all day. The day i do leave, I leave the pack completely. I now think to myself, should I even return.

"Humphrey!" I hear Lilly shout, cutting me from my train of thought.

"huh?" I replied.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asks.

"No?" I confessed. "What?"

"It's starting to rain, we should take cover and rest for the night." She said.

"Ok, you go find us a den, I have something I must do first." I simply responded. She left and I made my way up to a nearby hill and stared at the moon.

It was beautiful tonight. There was a ring around it, it shined down on us, lighting our path. Without thinking, I leaned my head back and howled.

To most people, a howl is an annoying thing dogs and wolves do; however, to a wolf, it's a symbol. It can mean happiness, it can mean sadness, it means hope, it a poem, but most importantly, it means to love.

As I howled into the night sky, I let all my emotions go. and in the middle of my howl, I lost control and I blacked out.

**(unknown)**

I felt lost...

I was lost...

I look around... but all I could see was darkness. There was a light, I couldn't help but head toward it and once I reached it, it was Kate, but she was young.

"Hey!" She said. "Follow me!" She said... then she vanished.

I walked around in the darkness looking for her, I tried to speak but was unable to do so.

I couldn't see her, but I could hear her voice.

"Follow me!"

"My names Kate what's yours?"

"My father is this way, come on!" Winston appears In front of me.

"I know your Kates friend, Humphrey, but by spring, she'll be a trained Alpha." He said as he disappeared.

Where ever I was at, it showed me key moments of my and later trip to Idaho. From when we were shot from up until I saved her from the stampede. After she leans into me hear and whispered, "I love you." The room went black, as Kate walked up to me.

"Humphrey, I've missed you, " She says as she runs up and nuzzled me. I could now speak.

"Are you Kate or just another memory?"

"It's me Humphrey, but listen, you have to move on." She replied.

"What?"

"Humphrey, you're... you're like a bird in a cage, a cage that needs a key. They key you're looking for, is the truth, once you find the truth, you will be set _free_," she said, and when she said _free, _the room lit up.

"The truth? What do you mean the truth?" I said as she started to fade away.

"Follow your path." Was all she said.

"If only that hunter wasn't there you'd still be with me today!" I shouted at her and right before she disappeared she said:

"Hunter? What hunter?"

**Reality:**

I woke up and looked around, the trees looked dead, drenched with rain. The ground was wet and soggy. It was just then i realized that it was morning, i had to find Lilly.

I walked to the last place I saw her to see if I could pick up her scent. It wasn't long before i found her huddled up by a rock. She looked soaked. I walked up to her and nudged her side, hoping she'd moved.

She spun around and we made eye contact, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Humphrey." She said as she hugged me. Her fur was madded and a mess, she had tired red eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked which was clearly a mistake. She shoved me back and started to speak angrily.

"What's wrong?!" She started. "When i left to find us a place to sleep, i could find any unoccupied den. I return to see if you found a place but you just up and left. I thought something happened to you, i heard your howl and it seemed like right in the middle of it you were cut off! But here you are, untouched and unharmed."

"Lilly, i..." I tried to reason with her, but she cut me off.

"No Humphrey! You left me here in what was one of the worst storms to ever hit jasper. You didn't even check on me, I was scared, Humphrey!" She continued with tears now in her eyes. "You're our pack leader, but you have no clue on how to lead! In sorry to say this but your wife died, and since that you've acted as you died too. What happened? Sure, you guys might have been in love since you locked eyes with her but I'M HER SISTER! I watched her die, it was only a month later garth did the same." She took a breath and paused, I have never seen her like this. We shouldn't have come here.

"I know you humphrey, but the pack dosn't. We need a leader, and right now your the best thing we have." She stood up, dried her tears, and started to walk off. "Now get your ass up and when we get back you watch your own damn pups and act like the leader you truly are."

**How was this chapter, sorry for the wait, i moved and i dont have good internet where i am now. Anyways, heart and follow this story and if you feel like it you can check out some of my other finished storys. Leave me a review on the chapter, have a great rest of your day and...**

**Piece!**


End file.
